You wont like this, I promise
by sword-master-silverness
Summary: IF YOU THINK THE TERM JAP IS OFFENSIVE. YOU CAN SAY IT TO ALL OUR WORLD WAR 2 VETERANS IN AMERICA THAT GAVE THEM THAT NAME AND IF IT WASNT FOR THEM WE AMERICANS MAY JUST BE SPEAKING JAP LANGUAGE AND SERVING THE EMPORER. FCK ALL YOU CRYBABIES!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Episode 1: Shino Aburame vs. Sasuke Uchiha

By: Sterling

_It was day, Shino was captured by Orochimaru to fight in an ultimate ninja showdown, and the first match was Sasuke Uchiha versus him! Sasuke would kill him. Shino couldn't just let that happen. He looked around. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and himself were all in an arena in an unknown place._

"Let the fight begin!" yelled Orochimaru.

Sasuke jumped back, gathering chakra.

_One Chidori and he's dead! _Sasuke put his hand down, holding his arm. Shino clearly saw the chakra building. Shino instantly jumped back letting bugs run down his skin onto the ground building a wall.

"Your silly bugs? That won't help you!" taunted Sasuke. Sasuke ran at the bug wall. He went through it with ease.

_What? My Chidori! How? _Sasuke's Chidori grew smaller and smaller. Shino kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I thought you would put up a better fight. Simple concept. I knew you would use Chidori! It's your favorite move! As you ran through my bug wall some bugs kept on you. Effect? Your chakra went down where you can't pull a Chidori off."

"You forgot this," Sasuke's hands flickered signs. "Fireball Jutsu!" A great fireball flew from his mouth. Shino jumped, but it wasn't aimed at him. Sasuke aimed it into the air. He then jumped up into it. As he fell Shino noticed the bugs were incinerated. Sasuke flickered hand signs again.

"Fireball Jutsu!" It flew at Shino.

_That should hit him easy. What? He isn't moving? _Sasuke looked behind him. It was the real Shino.

"Undo Bug Clone Jutsu!" The Shino he thought he would hit disintegrated. He then kicked Sasuke across the face again. As Sasuke fell back Shino threw 5 shurikens. It went through Sasuke.

_A clone? _Shino was hit by a sharp kick to the chin. He kicked him into the air. Shino noticed it. Shadow of the Dancing Leaves!

Flying through the air, Shino thought, _my new jutsu will work out well._

"Bug Armor!" A swarm of bugs plated Shino, making him 2 more feet thick. He fell to the ground, Sasuke after him. Sasuke kicked and punched, but couldn't even make him stop coming at him. Sasuke then thought, _Well, as long as he is in that armor he can't use jutsu! _Shino instantly yelled.

"Bug Exploding Jutsu!" The armored Shino exploded.

As Sasuke laid on the ground dazed, Shino stood above him. "You are a simple fighter. You focus everything, but you forget that I have perfect chakra control. I must not feed the bugs, but also use jutsu. I can hold a bug clone for a long time. Tell you the truth; you've been fighting bug clones. I haven't shown my face since the beginning of the match. Sorry it had to end like this…." Shino threw 5 bugs at Sasuke as he walked away.

"BUG EXPLODING JUTSU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Episode 2: Shikamaru vs. Gaara

_They all watched as the fight went down. Shino actually beat Sasuke. How though? Orochimaru must have not told him his fighting style. Shikamaru, Choji, and Rock Lee where all astonished by the victory, while the others didn't care. There was going to be another fight, but who was going to be the fighters?_

"Gaara and Shikamaru Nara please go to the fighting ring," announced Orochimaru.

_I think I'll forfeit the match. I can't touch Gaara!_

"You won't like this, I promise. Just if any of you thought you would get out of this, you won't. You will die if you forfeit. So Shikamaru, die to Gaara or die to me?"

_Oh crap! Gaara will kill me. But Orochimaru will slowly annihilate me!_

"Let's go"

Shikamaru threw 2 kunai knives, but Gaara countered with a sand based shield. Shikamaru thought of something. _If he attacks with his sand, I can use my Shadow Possession Jutsu! _As Shikamaru thought, he was smacked by a glob of sand, hardened to a fine hammer. Shikamaru fell onto the ground. As the sand flew into the air Shikamaru finally used his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Shikamaru had Gaara, finally. He pulled his kunai out of his holster. He then through it at a tree behind him. It landed there backwards, but stuck out still. He started walking backwards.

"You will kill yourself if you walk into that kunai!"

"Yeah, but you'll die too, and you forgot the protective vest us Chunins have to wear."

"What?" Shikamaru kept walking backwards. Gaara couldn't take the sand out of the sky, since his opponent was controlling him. Gaara then saw a flaw. Shikamaru had forgotten of the season. Birds where migrating at the time. Birds flew through the sand opening holes in the shadows. Shikamaru hold on Gaara failed.

"You will pay for that. You are a dead person."

"Sasuke wasn't killed. You don't have to kill me Gaara. Please. Let me live!" Shikamaru pleaded as Gaara stood ready for an attack. Gaara held up his hand. Sand surrounded it.

"Sand Style: Sand Hammer!" Garza's hand, surrounded by the hardened sand rose in to the air. Gaara rushed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodged the first blow, but couldn't hold his own against the powerful Gaara. Gaara stood still. He couldn't hurt a new ally like Shikamaru. They're villages just made up. Gaara decided to stand down. Shikamaru though thought. _If I don't attack then I will be killed by Orochimaru! _Shikamaru attacked. Gaara didn't know what was going through Shikamamru's head. He had to fight back. Gaara slowly pummeled Shikamaru until he was knocked out. Gaara had won. Shikamaru laid there half dead. Choji ran out there and helped him out of the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Episode 3: Rock Lee vs. Choji

Part 2 Neji vs. Naruto

_Gaara beat Shikamaru. No objections, everyone knew it would happen. But damn! That was to short! Everyone wondered who would be the next ones to fight. Like Orochimaru said no one would like it, but when you're forced to fight, you can't object to Orochimaru. But damn again! Fighting own friends?_

"Choji, come to the fighting arena, with Rock Lee!"

"Crud! I can't beat a fighter like Lee!"

"Let's just get this over with Choji" Rock Lee jumped at Choji. Choji, no wanting to fight, had just turned on his multi-size, and ran away. Rock Lee kept on jumping, but Choji's defense was to strong. Choji finally decide he would fight back. He rolled an attack at Lee, but Lee just knocked him back, Reverse Lotus style. Choji went out of his ball form, to try melee attacks. He tried throwing kunai at Lee but Lee was too fast for Choji. Rock Lee jumped and kicked him, knocking him to the ground.

Choji was out.

Naruto and Neji where the only ones left in the first round. They both walked up to the grounds. Naruto started the match. A nice kunai blow to the arm. Neji activated his Byakugan. Neji knew Naruto might beat him again, but he would fight to the end.

_You've already taught me all I needed, Naruto. You will not be able to defeat me, now that I have been enlightened to your ways. I am sorry Naruto, but you are going down!_

Neji attacked with a basic taijutsu move. Naruto easily countered, but Neji had used that just as a decoy. Using the Gentle Fist, Neji blocked all of the chakra. But Neji had forgotten about Naruto's reserves. The Nine Tailed Fox! Naruto, knowing of his powers, instantly borrowed the chakra of the beast. Using a basic chakra wind blast, he knocked Neji off his feet. Naruto then ran to use his Uzimake Barrage. He used the Shadow Clones, but Neji knocked out the real one before he could attack. Naruto came to, getting up just to be attacked by Neji. Naruto jumped back, gathering chakra for his Spiraling Sphere attack. He threw it at Neji.

"AH!"

"How do you like my new skills?"

"They're fine, but none the less, I will win!"

Neji soon came back using his basic taijutsus. He knocked down Naruto. Naruto figured out a move to knock Neji out of the game. Naruto got behind Neji, and Neji, astonished, was not ready for the next move. Naruto put a tiger hand sign up!

_I will be killed, that's fireball jutsu! Wait! He can't use it!_

Naruto stuck his fingers up Neji's ass, boosting chakra into his but. Neji flew, knocked out in astonishment.

"NARUTO WINS THE MATCH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Episode 4: Naruto vs. Shino!

_Everyone watched those two quick fights. How could Choji of even had a chance against Rock Lee. And Neji was astonished by the…well, lets just say the attack. There where only four of them left. Naruto, Rock Lee, Gaara, and Shino looked at each other, wondering who in the heck would fight next. _

"Mr. Aburame. Mr. Uzimake."

_Naruto. He going to have to go down. I must complete my mission. I will beat Naruto._

"Begin!"

Naruto charged his chakra in to a fine blast. The Spiraling Sphere was going down. Shino stood there. Bugs crawled down him. Shino jumped behind a tree.

_I'll send a few bug clones down there. One at a time. He will think they are me._

Naruto blasted the tree. He charged another blast. Shino dropped to the ground, not being able to seen by Naruto. Shino then jumped out at Naruto throwing a few bugs on him. Naruto blasted him. Shino broke up into bugs. Shino attacked Naruto from behind.

"Finally, the real Shino!" Naruto blasted him. Shino broke up into bugs again. Another Shino popped out from above. Naruto tried blasting again. He couldn't gather enough chakra. Shino popped him in the face. Naruto fell to the ground, but in a matter of milliseconds he got up again. The Nine Tailed Fox's chakra raged through him. He blasted again. Shino desintegrated into bugs again. Another Shino popped out and slapped Naruto to the ground. Naruto felt Shino's solid hand when it slapped him.

"DIE!" Naruto blasted as much as he could, blowing off Shino's arm, leg, and other foot. Bugs crawled out of the wounds. Another Shino clone! Shino flew out and slapped Naruto down.

He threw some bugs on Naruto.

"BUG EXPLODING JUTSU!"


	5. Chapter 5: Finisher!

Naruto: Episode 5: Gaara vs. Rock Lee, The Ultimate Rematch! And Shino vs. ?

_Shino, Naruto. Good fight, but Shino beat Sasuke. He was bound to win. There were only two left. Gaara won the first match. Chunin exams…that really hurt Lee. Lee had trained some, but he still would have trouble._

"You know who you are." Orochimaru announced.

Gaara and Lee walked up to the arena. Gaara started the match with a try of his sand. Sand hurled towards Lee. Lee knew something that could beat him though.

"Gate of Opening!"

"Gate of Rest!"

"Gate of Life!"

"Gate of Pain!"

"Gate of Closing!" Rock Lee's skin turned red. He was getting ready for some awesome moves.

"Hidden Lotus!" Rock Lee's move was stopped by sand. Rock Lee sprawled to the ground, he wasted energy from the gates.

Shino walked up, it was his turn. He ran behind a tree. Gaara chuckled. Instantly, all the Jonin and Chunin of Konaha popped out, behind them where the fighters of Sunagakuru. Asuma, Gai Sensei, Kakashi, Jaraiya, Tsunade, Kurenei, Tenten, Iruka, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, and a lot of Shino bug clones.

"Orochimaru, you let your guard down," Shino yelled "You let me, actually a bug clone of me in to the tourney. I tracked it down, all of the others behind me, and let it fight in my stead, while the others watched with the real me. You lost this time Orochimaru. You can't get out now. All of Konaha and Sunakagakuru are here."

"Sasuke, attack them!" The fighters of Konaha fought off Sasuke while Shino and the other tournament entries went for Orochimaru. Jaraiya caught him by the throat.

"We won Orochimaru." Orochimaru flickered hand signs, summoning snakes. The snakes tore through the arena, fighting off the others. Kakashi, Gai, and the others ran for Orochimaru as he ran away.

Orochimaru jumped on one of his snakes and slithered through the woods, with the good guys not so far behind. Thousands of Shino bug clones came out into the front of him. They stood there. All of the sudden the started igniting and blowing up.

"Annihilation Bug Clone Explosion!" All of the thousands of clones blew up. There was smoke everywhere. Orochimaru was nowhere in sight.

"We'll get him next time, Shino." Kurenei encouraged.

"I know sensei. I know."


End file.
